1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to hydrochloride salts of a phosphonate derivative of a glycopeptide antibiotic, which salts are useful for formulating pharmaceutical compositions containing the antibiotic agent. The invention is also directed to processes for preparing such salts.
2. Background
Glycopeptides (e.g. dalbaheptides) are a well-known class of antibiotics produced by various microorganisms (see Glycopeptide Antibiotics, edited by R. Nagarajan, Marcel Dekker, Inc. New York (1994)). These complex multi-ring peptide compounds are very effective antibacterial agents against a majority of Gram-positive bacteria.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,618, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a novel class of glycopeptide phosphonate derivatives that are potent antibiotic agents having effective antibacterial activity against a wide range of Gram-positive bacteria.
Specifically, this application discloses a compound of formula 1:
This compound is known in the art as telavancin.
To efficiently use telavancin in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions and formulations, it would be highly desirable to have salt forms that have improved stability during storage at ambient temperatures. No such salt forms have been disclosed previously.